


A Meeting beteen Yellow & The Mind-reader Part 1

by AnimeLover4Life



Series: A Meeting between Yellow & The Mind Reader [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Abduction, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Tragedy, Awkward Kissing, Choking, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Gaining One's Powers, Kidnapping, Knowing the Truth, Light Angst, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Near Death Experiences, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rain, Sharing a Room, Showers, Surprise Ending, Surprise Kissing, Surprises, Threats, Threats of Violence, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover4Life/pseuds/AnimeLover4Life





	A Meeting beteen Yellow & The Mind-reader Part 1

Rain. Rain most cases was needed for trees to grow, ala plants as well grass and an assortment of other things. Rain in this case, was her salvation as it hid the tears that trailed down her face. Ino Yamanaka, along with her teammates, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi, were having a really horrible time in the past couple of days, knowing that the man that had trained them for the better part three years, was longer amongst the living anymore. 

She felt sick to her stomach. Mostly because she blamed it was Shikamaru's fault that their sensei wasn't alive anymore. 'IF YOU KNEW WHAT HAD HAPPENED, THEN WHY COULDN'T STOP 'THAT' FROM HAPPENING IN THE FIRST PLACE?' , she remembered shouting at him at the site of their sensei lying dead in Shikamaru's arms. The man, who Shikamaru looked at, almost like a father-figure. (Not to say that the Shikamaru's dad wasn't bad. He wasn't). It's just that he could express himself more with Asuma instead of Shikaku. 

She looked at the tombstone where Asuma was buried but not before looking over that the two of people who had their head down in respect, at the son of the legendary Third Hokage. It's no secret. The Akatsuki had to be destroyed. If not for Naruto's safety, then for her sanity. She padded the two of them on their backs before heading away from the 'three' of them. "Where are you going, Ino?", Chouji asked. Ino turned around just so that the two of them could see the tears running down her face. "I'm need some fresh air. I'll see you guys later", before turning back around into the woods. Chouji was about to go after her, but was stopped when Shikamaru grabbed his arm. "Let her be, Chouji", his teammate told him. "We all need a little bit time away from each other". Against his better judgment, he agreed and decided leave Ino to do what she wanted to do.

Elsewhere: A male shinobi with a slash across his Hidden Stone headband, was walking through said woods, on the mission that he got from Pein. His mission was to go to the Hidden Leaf Village to attract the Nine-Tails for the other members of the Akatsuki to have their way with one, Naruto Uzumaki. He thought that HE should be the organization, since when this came to fruition, he would have helped extract THREE on the Jinchuuriki's from their hosts bodies, (Gaara of the One-Tail, Yagura of the Three-Tails, and Naruto of the Nine-Tails). 'Yeah. Deidara no Iwa. The leader of the Akatsuki. Has a nice ring to it', Deidara thought to himself. 

After this last mission, there was no way that the other ten could tell him that he wasn't better than Itachi Uchiha. The same Uchiha who not only slaughtered his clan (with the exception of his younger brother), but was the sole reason as to why he was in this group of bandits in the first place. Thanks to the 'tracker' that he had in his Akatsuki cloak, he could tell that he was getting closer to his destination. He was on his way, until he heard a twig snap, putting him on high-alert, before hiding behind a tall tree, concealing him from any onlookers. 

He turned his head (just enough that he wouldn't been seen). He looked at the most beautiful women that he'd ever seen. All dressed up in purple, the rain only enhanced her beauty. Her hair stuck to her face, she franticly brushed her hair out of her face. Seeing this, Deidara wasn't going to take any chances. Deciding to take his cloak off, he wrapped it around his midsection, revealing his fishnet top, and pulled out an umbrella that he brought with him for just such an occasion. 'Damn it. It hasn't rained this much since I was in the Land of the Hidden Mist, yeah'.

Ino was sitting on a log, trying to have a little piece and quiet to herself. She was to get up and rejoin her team until she didn't feel the rain hit her face any more. She looked up and saw a man who had her an umbrella over her body. "Would the lady like to stay dry, yeah?" Ino was startled. How could she have been let her guard down like that? She could've died for all she'd known. Well, she could scold herself more later. Right now, she was just thankful that this guy came along.

"What do you say that we get out of this rain, yeah?", Deidara asked the stunned girl. "Do you live around here? Is there somewhere we could go to get out of this waterfall of a storm?". Ino was glad he asked that question. Believe it or not, her family home wasn't so too far away from where they were sitting. "Actually, my family home isn't too far away from here. How about we go over there until the rain lets up?" Through the hair that was now in his eyes, Deidara answered. "Leady the way, miss", Deidara told her. In the next moment, she grabbed a hold of Deidara's arms and ran through the forest to the Yamanaka household. Their hands were so wet (from the rain), that Deidara would've fallen on his face had Ino not caught him. 

After what seemed like forever, the two of them made it out of the forest, they landed in front of the Yamanaka household. Being a guy, Deidara opened the door, for Ino, before following closely behind. "Well, not that I need to saturated anymore then I already am, but would it be alright if I borrowed a shower from you, yeah?", Deidara really wanted to get the "stench" off of his skin. "Yeah, sure I guess", Ino said if the guy really needed it. That being said, Deidara gave the blonde woman his cloak, before going upstairs to get the shower he so richly needed.

When the water hit his body, it was heaven. 'Wow..feels so good', Deidara told himself. It was then he had an epiphany. "Maybe I should get a haircut sometime. Yeah, next time I think about it, I'll do that". Before rethinking about it. "On second thought, screw that. I like my hair just the way it is. If it gets in my way, I'll have my headband to keep it at bay, yeah". He decided to enjoy the water that battered against his body. He had another realization. "That chick was really sexy looking. I think my palmer mouths could make good use of her. Making rounds and rounds of beautiful art with her, yeah". The thought instantly got his cock hard, loving the thoughts that ran through its master. 

Ino loved the thought of being alone, inside her home. The best part was that there was a smoking hot guy inside of her shower. Aside from her dad Inochi being her, she didn't think anything could make this go wrong. Then she opened the cloak that Deidara gave her before going into her bathroom. Nothing looked out of the ordinary until she saw the sides of the cloak. "Red clouds?" Ino thought to herself. "Then that means....", Ino concluded that the man that was inside of her house was a member of the group called, The Akatsuki. 

The group that not only was after all the tailed beasts, specifically Naruto Uzumaki, but also he was a member of the group that killed her sensei, Asuma. Just when she thought about having some "alone" time with him. She grabbed a kunai that on a table to defend herself as soon as he was done with his "shower time". "Asuma-sensei will be avenged. TODAY". She told herself, as she readied for two possible outcome. One, she took down a S-ranked criminal by herself. Two, if she didn't kill him, she wasn't going down without a fight.

"Wow, that was well needed", Deidara remarked as he just stepped out of the shower and put the bottoms of his uniform on. He put his hands inside of his pockets. One that had his "precious" clay, and the other one had kunai. "Can never be too careful, yeah", he told himself. You could never go wrong have a spare weapon with. Not that he needed one. The opened the bathroom door, and wanted to thank the blonde for letting him use her bathroom. The searched the living room, but didn't find her. Then he checked the kitchen, but again, couldn't find her. "I'm up here in the bedroom, if you need me", he heard the female's voice. "My name is Ino by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you, and thank you for the umbrella earlier." The S-ranked criminal responded. "My name's Deidara," he replied before getting set to go back the stairs again. "And the pleasure is all mine." 

Finally reaching the top, he saw her hand out, signaling where she was. As Deidara walked closer and closer to the room, both their grips on their kunai began to tighten. As soon as Ino saw him pass through the door, she slammed him against the wall of her bedroom wall, with kunai in hand. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?", Ino shouted at the male blonde. "I'm here because you invited me to your home so that the two wouldn't drown in a waterfall of rain, ", Deidara remarked, acting like it wasn't a big deal with kunai at his throat. Deidara then did something that neither of them expected. He lead in and kissed her. 

Responded by brushing the contact I'M...SERIOUS.... I'LL...KILL...YOU", Ino was so flustered by the contact that she couldn't speak properly at the moment. His kiss left her feeling dizzy, vulnerable, making her an easy target if he chose to end her life. He wouldn't tell her this, but he didn't need a kunai to kill her. All he need was one of his "art" pieces and she would not in this world anymore. But right now, with how close the two of them were, "blowing up" this beautiful blonde in front of him was far from his thoughts. In fact, he wanted to make into one of his works of art. 

Faster than she could react, he switched the positions so now she was pressed against the wall. "Let us make wonderful art together, yeah,", she could push him off her and demand he leave and then proceed to forget this. But her mouth answered for her before her logical and sensible could talk her out of it. "Ok", Ino muttered.

Deidara was startled stared as he fumbled at the buttons of her purple cropped top. Ino suppressed the urge to laugh (but just barely). "Oh, you think that's funny huh?", Deidara asked before pressing his forehead to hers. "Well, let's see who much you like this, yeah", Deidara replied, and without her knowing, he brought his hand up, (that had the kunai in it), and sliced her top off, letting her breasts drop for him to see. 'They're beautiful', Deidara thought to himself. A pair of D-cups just waiting to be pleasured by him. "What did you do that for?", Ino covered herself by crossing her arms over her chest. "Don't worry about it. You're from the Yamanaka Clan aren't you? I'm sure your dad can conjure up some money to buy you a new one, yeah", Deidara told Ino, almost like it was no big deal.  
'Yeah he's right. I'm from the...Yam...an..a..ka..', Ino's thoughts stopped. "How do you know which clan I'm from?", Ino asked. "Oh, that easy. Sasuke told me, yeah", Deidara told the Yamanaka girl. "Sasuke-Kun told you? But how do you know Sasuke-Kun?", Ino asked again. "Ino, do you ask too many questions?." he said with a sly smile that sent a flash of heat directly to Sakura's core. "That curiosity of yours is going to get you into trouble someday, yeah." What was this guy getting at? What did he know about Sasuke-Kun? 

Deidara sighed. I'll show you, yeah". 'Now I'll get to the bottom of this', Ino thought to herself. Deidara brushed hand over his face to brush his hair back. Ino gasp. 'it couldn't be. The Sharingan.' "H..How did you get that?", Ino was now more puzzled then before. "Oh this", Deidara asked pointing to one to his newly acquired eye. "I killed Sasuke Uchiha, yeah", Deidara told the girl. Ino could tell that Deidara wasn't joking either. Her first love.....killed? No. There's no way that Sasuke could die at the hands of this creep. "No matter how much you want to deny it, Sasuke Uchiha is no more. He did say before he died, that Ino Yamanaka would avenge him. What a bunch of nonsense, yeah. Ha Ha Ha", 

Deidara was laughing in front of her. Sasuke told him at Ino would kill him, if Deidara killed him. 'Well', Ino thought to herself. 'might as well give it my best shot'. Before she could try one of her "mind" trick on him, Deidara, quicker than a lightning bolt, dropped his kunai and slammed her against her wall, gripping her by her throat. "Now listen here Ino", Deidara started. "I'd really like to have a relationship with you. But in order for that to happen, you'll have to accept that your "boy" friend isn't coming to save you, yeah. I mean come on. I've got this (he said pointing to the eye that held the Sharingan), right here. "I don't care what you say", Ino told Deidara, defiantly. "I will never...NEVER belong to you, yeah", Ino was now mocking his catchphrase. The kicker is that to add the "icing" on it, she spit in Deidara's face. 

"Fine. You leave me no choice, yeah", Deidara squeezed her ever tighter. Ino thought she was going to die. 'I can now rejoin Sasuke-Kun', Ino thought to herself. That was before a punch to her stomach knocked her out. "We'll take this conversation elsewhere, yeah", Deidara muttered to her unconscious body. In the instant, the two of them left the Yamanaka home. "Don't worry, I'll take real good care of you". And the two of them were gone.


End file.
